


Crush

by reyzul (MaK)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Unfinished, won't be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/reyzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl likes somebody.</p><p>(Hint: it's Lapis.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> sorry just a draft

Lapis Lazuli had a great tendency to express her feelings bluntly and truly, though it was sometimes hard to distinguish what she was joking about and what she was actually serious about. Steven, for the most part, seemed to have gotten the hang of her linguistic ways and even Amethyst was warming up to it, but Pearl really couldn't follow Lapis' lies or her truths. 

So, when Lapis would say something along the lines of, "Hey, Pearl, I like you," it was hard to find if she was just making a comical remark or if she actually cared about Pearl. Plus, the most worrisome, the possible implications of the word _like_ put a lump in Pearl's throat. It was a nice thought for someone to care about her in _that_ sort of way, but Pearl was quick to banish any thoughts or hopes of Lapis caring for her like that before becoming too excited and letting her wishes fly high. Or, at least, she tried to do as much. Even with how often she would block out any thoughts of Lapis really liking her like that, it was still a persistent idea and the very thought of it haunted Pearl.

Pearl would stare at Lapis for a moment of confusion and embarrassment, trying to decide her own comment on the remark, but usually only come up with something as lame as, "ha, ha, surely." It'd be easier to pass off those comments like they were nothing if Pearl really didn't like Lapis in a way that resembled courtship, but she _does_ and it makes it at least eight billions times harder to keep her focus and not think too much about it. It would also be much easier if she simply just asked Lapis if she was joking or not, but Pearl couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed if she actually went down that route. Lapis could say yes and things could either get awkward or happy (or both); or, Lapis could say no and things could either get humiliating or unbearable (or both). As it stands, Pearl wasn't yet comfortable with following either path and was far more content with keeping to herself and waving off Lapis' most likely harmless remarks. 

Still, even though Pearl was still never sure as to whether or not Lapis was kidding, she was sure that no suppression of her feelings were going to make them go away. She still got just as easily carried away with thoughts of a very sweet, slightly shorter gem with a stone on her back and a beautiful face to match. She would think about the gem's hair, or her hands, or her smile, or her shoulders, or of her... and so on. Lapis had quickly went from a small time crush to an overwhelmingly pretty girl she had a _major_ crush on. It really was ridiculous, but along with the trepidation and fear came a great deal of happiness and laughter. Sure, Pearl could never tell the girl how she was really feeling behind playful giggles, but she could still just as easily fantasize about it for the time being in order to give herself a little peace.

It was hard though, keeping such feelings a secret. For the most part, Pearl thought she was doing a pretty good job at keeping her affections out of sight, but it was almost impossible at times when they were alone together. If Amethyst was in a room with them, Pearl could easily distract herself from such enticing thoughts by pretending to be upset with something Amethyst or Peridot did at one point in time. If it were Garnet nearby, Pearl doubt much of anything would happen at all. With company present, Pearl would barely bat an eye or flush even the slightest bit of turquoise.

Sadly, today was not one of those days. In fact, it seemed as if everyone was busy with something; Amethyst and Peridot were with Steven on the Beach City boardwalk and Garnet was... up to something, most likely a mission or another. Pearl, feeling almost lethargic with having nothing to do, suddenly found herself bouncing with energy as soon as Lapis had came into the room and made it quite obvious that it was only the two of them sharing Steven's living room for the next couple of hours. Pearl swallowed a little too loud and then coughed, unsure of where to go with the situation. Luckily, Lapis didn't seem to care too much about where Pearl wanted to go with it and instead brought up things herself. Of course and notoriously so, the statement came again: "I like you, _Pearl_."

Oh, how flustering that can be!

"I..." Pearl stutters, feeling beyond awkward and also a bit clueless. "I like you too," she supposes, though she feels as if saying that is bordering on the biggest lie of the century. She likes Lapis, yes, but phrasing it like that made it apparent that it was friendly and not even the slightest bit romantic whatsoever, which had to be a big enough of a lie to be placed in one of the Earth's many historical novels or textbooks. She didn't want to bring up any sort of feelings beyond this point and Pearl tried her best to scamper away, but Lapis was quick to reintroduce her to the couch and smile fondly, as if she had just caught a long fish from the ocean.

Lapis chirped, "you like me too, huh?"

Pearl nodded, a bit of blue rising in her cheeks as she attempted to think while keeping herself as cool as a cucumber. 

In response, Lapis maneuvered the two of them so Pearl was sitting between her legs and facing away - an angle that was a bit awkward for the both of them, as it made vision quite hard for Lapis with all of orange tufts of hair in her face and as it made Pearl rather anxious not knowing what her fellow gem was doing behind her. Nuzzling Pearl's shoulder with a few small, well-timed kisses that crept closer and closer to her neck, Pearl began to shut up and just quietly question the situation until something new came along. 

"Do you like me, Pearl?" Lapis asked, pausing her kisses for a moment to form the question before going right back to what she was doing.

"Lapis, uh," she paused, "what're you..." She swallows while trying to think of a few explanations. It's absolutely a possibility that this is another joke, but it would be the first time Lapis did something like that for simple comedic value. It could also be truly meaningful, but Pearl couldn't bare to get her hopes up much higher than that.


End file.
